Fin de Soirée
by Atlante41
Summary: Après une journée mouvementée, Abby patiente dans un couloir d'hôpital...


FIN DE SOIRÉE

* * *

**Spoilers**** : aucun. Cette histoire peut se situer n'importe quand durant la saison 7.**

**Disclaimer**** : pas à moi, pas de sous, etc.**

**Avertissement**** : cette histoire s'inspire largement d'une fic en anglais intitulée **_**Pain Threshold**_**, de She-Goes-Left. Ce n'est toutefois pas une traduction, ni une réplique exacte. Je n'ai donc pas demandé son avis à l'auteur (j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas).**

**J'ai laissé pour une fois l'introspection zivaïenne pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus léger et humoristique – du moins, je l'espère. ^^**

**Merci à Alinore et Nicolas, mes bêtas habituels.**

**

* * *

**-Aïe… Aïe… AÏE !

-Oh, arrête de faire l'enfant, Tony !

Abby termina le pansement de fortune qu'elle venait de réaliser, les lèvres plissées par la colère. Nom d'un chien ! Une fois encore, cet idiot avait manqué de se faire tuer, et en plus il mettait un point d'honneur à se conduire en moutard capricieux ! Sans parler des autres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'attache à des gens qui se moquaient si éperdument de leur propre vie ? Certains jours – et en particulier ce soir-là –, Abby n'avait plus qu'une envie : tous les frapper à tour de bras. Quoique dans l'état où ils étaient…

-J'ai fini.

-Merci.

Enfin calmé, Tony examina son reflet dans une vitre du couloir. Ne distingua qu'un ovale pâle parsemé de taches rouges. Un champignon vénéneux, voilà à quoi il ressemblait maintenant ! Vive le mercurochrome ! Quant à sa main... Elle était tellement recouverte de gaze et de sparadrap qu'elle paraissait avoir quintuplé de volume. A coup sûr, il faudrait une armée d'archéologues pour l'exhumer de toutes ces couches superposées. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi desséchée et rabougrie que Ramsès II dans son sarcophage quand ce moment arriverait. Abby était intelligente, surdouée, pleine d'empathie et de compassion. Mais les premiers secours ne constituaient vraiment pas son point fort.

Il se tassa sur sa chaise. La dose de morphine qu'il avait reçue lui faisait tourner la tête. Les couloirs de l'hôpital dansaient et semblaient l'aspirer. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser cette impression désagréable :

-Tu m'en veux, Abby ?

-Non ! gronda-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un sale trouillard, c'est tout !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Ragaillardi par cette fausse dispute, Tony se redressa, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Dis donc ! L'autre jour, tu t'es bien menottée à Gibbs pour l'empêcher de partir !

-Et alors ? Ce n'était pas de la trouille, mais du chagrin !

Il ricana doucement, sans toutefois insister. Abby, comme Gibbs, pouvait avoir des réactions… hum… effrayantes. Même Ziva évitait de la provoquer. Et pourtant, Ziva n'avait peur de rien ! Enfin, de presque rien.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-1h00. Mac Gee sort de chirurgie dans vingt minutes.

-Ok…

Il revit un bref instant l'agent junior se tortillant sur sa civière comme un asticot, le pantalon maculé de sang. Mac Gee avait salement morflé, tout de même... Ces mésaventures n'arrivaient qu'à lui.

-Tu vois, Tiny Tim aurait dû garder ses kilos en trop. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile de retirer ces clous de ses fesses…

PAF !

-Aïe!

-Ne parle pas des fesses de Mac Gee !

Tony, de sa main valide, massa son crâne douloureux en grimaçant.

-Tu pourrais être plus douce, quand même... Je te signale qu'un tournevis m'a traversé la main !

-Ah oui ? Et qui a eu l'idée stupide de poursuivre ces types à travers un magasin de bricolage ?

-Moi, grogna une voix rogue derrière eux.

Abby jaillit de sa chaise et se jeta sur Gibbs avec une telle force qu'il chancela sous l'impact. Le roc inébranlable accusait le coup, songea Tony. Il faut dire qu'après une journée pareille… sans parler de… non, surtout ne pas en parler. Ne pas en parler. Ne pas en parler…

-Comment ça va, boss ?

-Très bien ! marmonna l'intéressé en reposant Abby sur sa chaise.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Abby avait soudain décidé de se lancer dans l'observation approfondie du plafond. Oui, les plafonds sont fichtrement passionnants à étudier quand on n'a rien à dire… rien à dire qui ne tourne au vinaigre. Car à cet instant très précis, toute conversation avec Gibbs ne pouvait que mal se terminer…

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Abby fusilla Tony du regard. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait retenir une de ses remarques idiotes. Même dans de telles circonstances. Mais de quel bois étrange était donc fait Tony DiNozzo ?

Gibbs, cependant, cilla à peine. Il jeta son gobelet de café à la poubelle et fit demi-tour.

-Je retourne au NCIS interroger les connards qu'on a attrapés. Abs, tu restes avec cet abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il aille au bloc.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu au tournant d'un couloir.

PAF !

-Aïe ! Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

-Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, non ?

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Oh non, bien sûr ! DiNozzo, la subtilité incarnée !

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il s'est assis dans les cactus de l'espace "jardinage" !

-Peut-être qu'il l'aurait mieux pris si TOI, tu n'étais pas tombé sur lui !

-N'empêche que tu aurais dû voir la scène quand il s'est relevé ! Il en avait jusque dans...

-Tony ! Si tu oses...

La menace implicite parvint à le faire taire, bien qu'un sourire imbécile continuât à flotter sur ses lèvres. Inutile de se demander à quoi il pensait. Abby distinguait sans peine tous les détails scabreux des images qui lui traversaient l'esprit, rien qu'en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu loin, livrant passage à une Ziva méconnaissable. D'épais pansements enveloppaient sa tête, à l'exception d'un oeil et d'une mèche de cheveux bruns, de même que ses bras et une bonne partie de ses mains. Abby la gratifia d'une étreinte tout à fait digne d'un ours polaire.

-Tu es vivante ! Et tu as vraiment l'air d'une momie !

-Hein ?

-Une momie égyptienne !

-Oh...

Une expression graveleuse se dessina sur le visage de Tony.

-Ah ouais ! Une momie très sex... !

Il évita de justesse le poing qui filait à la vitesse d'une météorite vers son appendice nasal.

-Hé hé hé ! Tu m'as raté !

Une étincelle dangereuse traversa l'oeil intact de Ziva. Les dents serrées, elle gronda :

-Attends un peu que je récupère ! Je vais te coller ce tournevis à un endroit que tu n'imagines même pas !

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, sans s'émouvoir. Son exaspérant sourire s'élargit même un peu plus.

-Abby... C'est normal si ce qu'elle raconte m'excite autant ?

La scientifique poussa un soupir et lança à Ziva un regard atterré :

-La morphine exacerbe ses hormones.

-Plus que d'habitude ? C'est possible, tu crois ?

-Avec Tony ? Tu sais bien que tout est possible, même l'impossible... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu étais couverte de sang tout à l'heure quand les ambulanciers t'ont ramenée et tu ne bougeais plus...

-Je me suis battue contre une scie. La scie a failli gagner.

-Aïe aïe aïe... grimaça Abby. Ces trucs-là ont de grandes dents...

-Tu peux le dire... En tout cas, je ne regarderai plus jamais Gibbs scier ses planches de la même façon...

Un infirmier au visage fatigué émergea de la salle d'examen, scrutant les moindres recoins du couloir. Les traits de Ziva se crispèrent. Elle se baissa et se glissa rapidement derrière ses deux amis.

-Euh... Tu te caches ? demanda Tony.

L'infirmier tourna au bout du couloir. Ziva se redressa.

-Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Tony ?

-Je me demande pourquoi...

-Il veut m'empaler. Avec une aiguille !

-Oh !... compatit Abby tandis que Tony éclatait de rire. Non, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Arrête de te moquer !

-C'est juste que... Tu imagines ça, Abby ? La grande méchante Ziva David a peur d'une aiguille !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, prête à l'éviscérer vivant.

-Et alors ? gronda-t-elle.

-Je trouve ça... étonnant... de la part d'une personne qui, il y a quelques années, s'est laissée tabasser pour obtenir des aveux.

-Tous les moyens sont bons ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Cette fille t'avait cassé les côtes !

-Bah, ce n'était pas la première fois...

Abby grinça des dents. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles. Aucun ne voulait jamais céder ! De vrais mômes dans une cour de récréation. Et en ce qui concernait Ziva... L'entraînement des officiers du Mossad devait être très marrant, vraiment ! A chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ses méthodes très spéciales pour extorquer des informations, l'atmosphère se réfrigérait aussitôt. Difficile de croire, parfois, que la fille chaleureuse, enjouée et spontanée qu'elle aimait comme une soeur habitait dans le même corps que l'ex-tueuse du Kidon, capable de transformer un post-it en arme mortelle.

-Une petite piqûre, ce n'est pas la mer à boire après ce que tu viens de subir ! continuait Tony qui ricanait toujours.

-Je ne bois jamais d'eau de mer, c'est trop salé.

-Ziva !...

Elle écarta les mains d'une bonne quarantaine de centimètres :

-Taille de l'aiguille !

-Voyons, il ne va sûrement pas te faire une péridurale !

-Il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de mon corps que cette foutue scie ait épargné !

-Tu crois ? marmotta Tony en la déshabillant du regard. Tourne toi un peu peu, pour voir...

PAF !

-Aïe !

-Ça suffit ! rugit Abby. Tu deviens libidineux !

-Comme toujours, fit remarquer Ziva. La morphine lui ôte seulement toute prudence et...

Elle se plia à nouveau en deux : l'infirmier revenait. Hélas, Abby, agacée par tous ces enfantillages, s'écarta brusquement. Toute tentative de dissimulation devenant impossible, Ziva se redressa, maussade, tandis que son persécuteur fonçait sur elle avec autant de détermination qu'un brise-glace en plein océan Arctique.

-Je suis désolé, Miss David, mais ce rappel antitétanique est indispensable.

-Je ne vois pas ce que le Titanic vient faire là-dedans... maugréa Ziva.

-Pas le Titanic ! soupira Tony. Le vaccin contre le tétanos !

-Ah...

Comprenant – enfin ! – la nécessité de braver sa répulsion des seringues, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à son supplice sans plus protester. Une fois de plus, Tony et Abby se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du couloir désert.

-Je parie qu'elle l'a vu... marmonna Tony. Forcément. C'est un truc de nana... y compris pour une ex-Ninja du Mossad !

-De quoi tu parles encore !

-_Titanic_ ! James Cameron ! 1997 ! Kate Winslet et Leonardo DiCaprio !

-Je suis fan, dit Abby.

-C'est pourtant le plus mauvais film de tous les temps !

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout. Trois heures d'un naufrage programmé dès le début, c'est long ! Aucun suspense ! Quant à DiCaprio...

Il écarta les bras et déclama avec emphase :

-Je suis le roi du monde !

-Bah, il était mignon à croquer... répliqua Abby d'une voix rêveuse. A cette époque, j'allais voir tous ses films... _Mort ou Vif_... _Basketball Diaries_... _Simples Secrets_... _L'Homme au Masque de Fer_... _La Plage_... pas terrible, celui-là. Et _Titanic_, je l'ai vu quinze fois.

-Non ?

-Si !

-Sérieusement, Abby, tu as vu quinze fois un film qui dure trois heures ? _Juste_ pour Leonardo DiCaprio ?

-Et alors ? Combien de fois as-tu, _toi_, regardé l'intégrale de _Magnum_ ? _Juste_ pour Hawaï, les chemises à fleurs et les grosses bagnoles tape-à-l'oeil !

-Ça va, ça va...

Il examina encore sa main momifiée. Poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Ziva a peur des aiguilles... marmonna Abby.

-Euh... C'est ma faute.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai raconté à Mac Gee l'histoire d'un gars dont la tête a explosé parce qu'on lui avait injecté de l'air dans les veines...

Le visage d'Abby s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant devant un sapin de Noël :

-Oh ! J'adore ! Totalement fantaisiste, mais tellement _cool_ !

-J'essayais de lui flanquer les jetons. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Le probie est devenu beaucoup plus coriace !

-Ziva ne peut pas croire à des idioties pareilles ! Elle est beaucoup moins impressionnable que Timmy !

-Tu connais son amour des hôpitaux...

Abby dut s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Même sérieusement amochée, Ziva n'était pas une patiente très... patiente. Moins que Gibbs, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! En y réfléchissant bien, Abby n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi peu soucieuse de sa propre santé. Lors de la dernière épidémie de grippe, elle s'était pointée au bureau avec quarante de fièvre, comme si de rien n'était. Une scène de crime bien glauque et l'interrogatoire musclé d'un présumé meurtrier en série avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces. Elle avait fini par faire un malaise. Malgré tout, Gibbs avait dû la menacer de la mettre à pied pendant six mois sans solde pour la convaincre de se laisser examiner par Ducky et de rester chez elle quelques jours. Une vraie tête de granit !

-Si ça se trouve, Mac Gee fait des cochonneries avec les infirmières...

PAF !

-Aïe ! Je vais finir par avoir une commotion, à force !

-Ah oui ? Et s'il meurt pendant l'anesthésie ?

-Il ne va pas mourir durant...

-Une anesthésie comporte toujours un risque, Tony !

Il considéra la question. Après tout, il l'aimait bien, son petit Mac Probie. Mac Geek. Mac Goo. Mac Sneaky. Mac Genius. Mac Panic. Mac Tattle. Mac Zero. Mac... Oui, la vie serait beaucoup plus ennuyeuse sans lui. Qui pourrait-il bien tacler à longueur de journée ? Abby ? Très mauvaise idée. Gibbs ? Encore pire. Ziva ? Déjà qu'elle ne supportait guère de manger des "probie" et "probette" à dose homéopathique... Il ne restait que le gremlins des salles d'autopsie... qui passait son temps à charcuter des cadavres et à roucouler avec son embaumeuse. Non, Mac Gee était irremplaçable. C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à ces petites bêtes-là, au fond...

-Anthony DiNozzo ?

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune et blonde infirmière aux formes avantageuses venait d'émerger du bloc opératoire. Cette vision de rêve chassa instantanément Mac Gee de ses préoccupations. La bave aux lèvres, il se leva comme un automate... avant de se figer sur place, convulsé par une idée terrifiante.

-Abby... Tu viens de dire qu'une anesthésie comporte toujours un risque ?

-Toujours ! affirma la scientifique avec un rictus féroce.

-Alors moi aussi, je...

-... peux rester sur le billard, oui, tout à fait !

-Euh...

-Je suis ton exécuteur testamentaire, Tony. Tes dernières volontés seront respectées à la lettre, promis !

-Très rassurant, merci... gémit-il, en se dirigeant vers le bloc avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui avec un chuintement. Enfin ! songea Abby avec satisfaction. Les garçons n'émergeraient pas de leur anesthésie avant le lendemain. Grincheux et exigeants comme des gamins mal en point, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Elle avait tout intérêt à s'approvisionner en sucreries hautement caloriques pour les amadouer. Quant à Ziva... Elle avait dû recevoir sa dose de vaccin, à présent. Et comme elle ne réapparaissait pas... L'infirmier avait sans doute jugé utile de lui administrer de quoi la faire tenir tranquille toute la nuit. Seul un sédatif pouvait venir à bout d'une Ziva récalcitrante.

Rassurée pour ses trois amis, Abby boutonna son manteau et ramassa son sac à main. 1H30 du matin. Son cercueil l'attendait. Et il l'attendrait encore. Pas question de quitter l'hôpital sans les Castors Juniors. Riri, Fifi, Loulou. Les triplés _gibbsiens_. Quoique... Ça faisait de Gibbs l'oncle Donald. Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient déjà leur propre Donald _Ducky_ Mallard. Porter à la fois le nom d'un canard et d'une locomotive à vapeur... quelle destinée ! Et pour en revenir à Gibbs, il n'était certes ni Donald, ni Picsou, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Être Gibbs, c'était amplement suffisant. Même après une rencontre malheureuse avec un cactus.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Abby entama aussitôt la seconde phase de sa mission. Remontée à bloc, elle se mit en quête du distributeur de friandises le plus proche, avec la ferme intention de le dévaliser. Car il faudrait encore les supporter demain, les trois éclopés, et les convaincre de suivre sagement leurs prescriptions respectives. Et elle aurait mis sa main à couper que dès qu'ils pourraient tenir debout, ils n'auraient rien de plus pressé que de foncer à nouveau dans la bagarre. Ce qui était bien sûr hors de question, à moins de vouloir vraiment les expédier en salle d'autopsie en tant que... patients.

Dans cette situation extrême, il ne lui restait que les grands moyens. _Préparer_ soigneusement la journée du lendemain, avec la bénédiction conjointe de Gibbs, de Ducky et même du Directeur Vance. Tandis qu'elle examinait le contenu du distributeur, Abby plongea la main dans son sac. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit objet cylindrique et plastifié.

_"Ça les détendra..."_, avait affirmé Ducky quelques heures plus tôt. Ses yeux pétillants de malice et son discret sourire en coin avaient suffi à renseigner Abby sur le contenu du tube. Le bon vieux docteur veillait au grain à sa façon.

FIN


End file.
